fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saburo
Saburo is widely known as one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, demon through all of the kingdom of Pergrande. This devil is widely regarded with dread and fear, and yet, he is seen as something of a savior. The demons of the nether are all bound by a form of hierarchy, one which places a distinct focus on power and cunning. As one of the most supreme devils in the hierarchy, Saburo carries both the power and authority to command lesser demons to bend to their whim, next to forcing them to do whatever it so desires. In centuries past, Saburo lived in an age of unease and zealotry. An age in which demons were actively hunted and slain. Even the likes of Saburo could not stand up to those who wished to see it dead. The Demon Slayers were relentless, hunting it across nation to nation. They killed hundreds of them and they killed thousands of its kin. Eventually, they had chased it all the way to the kingdom of Pergrande. With nowhere else to run, realizing that his fate was all but sealed should it dare to enter conflict with the hunters and the city, Saburo entered the city in a daring and revolting attempt to find safety. Entering the royal keep, Saburo made an offer to the king and queen of Pergrande: It would be granted safety and sanctuary in the keep, and in return, it would keep all demons away from Pergrandian soil. The royals accepted these terms as the devil infestation had grown far out of control in the land. Saburo was a devil of its word it would have seemed, as within hours of his sanctuary, reports of lack of tricks, hauntings, possessions and killings flooded in throughout the land. The demon had kept his word, and now it was their turn. For centuries has Saburo maintained order of the demonic hordes through the land, being showered with praises and offerings for its service. However, Saburo has started to grow irate with this complacent lifestyle. The Pergrandians were no longer needed, the order of devil hunters are long since laid low, and it is now more than confident that it has what it took to stand up to modern days Devil Slayers. So why should they continue to offer service to a kingdom which, in truth, can't offer it anything which it can not take for itself? The answer was simple. It shouldn't. These days Saburo serves as a sleeper agent for Gigantomachy, granting them information from within Pergrande's own castle walls. It will continue to play faithful subject for now, but the time for revolution draws ever closer, and Saburo intends to be at the front when that happens. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Blood Moon: No weapon is as foul, as horrid and dangerous as the Blood Moon. This weapon consists of a sickle connected to a long chain which in turn is connected to a lantern. Long before mankind had come to crawl out of the primordial muck, there were devils, gods and spirits. These ethereal beings were said to have waged an endless war upon one another tearing apart their own realms as well as the very planet itself. As the ages passed, with no clear leading faction, one being came to see the war in its current state as a pointless endeavor. This being known as the Void Lord, the reigning demon to rule all demons parted from the battlefield in order to forge up a new way of waging and finishing the war. Years were spent in solitude in an effort to find the means to turn the tide, and he eventually found it. Amongst the ceaseless struggles, he found the one which would turn the tide. A demon by the name of Golganneth whom possessed the power to temporarily imitate his foes magic would be the one to wield powers unlike anything previously seen. The Void Lord summoned the devil to his side and kept him there, away from harm for ages to come as he devised the perfect weapon for him. Countless years would pass and the war never stopped, not even for a moment. Then came the time for action. The Void Lord gifted Golganneth with the sickle "Blood" and the lantern "Moon". This weapon served to turn the enemies magic against themselves by corrupting any magic within the wielders arsenal to a more demonic state, effectively turning whatever magic Golganneth wielded into the very opposite of it, turning it into the perfect countermeasure against the magic of his foes. This swiftly changed the course, as spirits and gods united battled against the devils simply to keep their ground. The war which had raged across realities for ages had finally come to an end as neither of the two factions desired to lose any more of their people and seratns to the conflict against the devil and his dreaded weapon. Blood Moon corrupts all magic that the wielder carries into a devilish state, empowering it and twisting it. This essentially turns the magic into an Anti-magic. Should the wielder possess Ice-Make and then carry this weapon, the Ice-Make will become the antithesis of traditional Ice-Make, essentially turning into the Ice-Make's worst enemy, a trait which has given rise to the nickname of The Zeref of Weapons. More than that, any foe's life which they end will result in them harvesting the soul of the slain foe, and stored within the lantern. Whenever so desired, the souls within the lantern can be spent to enhance the wielders spellwork. With these two effects united within a single Relic as well as the story behind it, it is generally considered to be one of the most potent relics in the arsenal. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia